Roscoe's Revenge
by Ififall
Summary: Spoilers. Disgusted by what Darren's done to their little brother, The Roscoes make a deal with Walker...but will they regret it?


A/N: Spoilers. Strong Language. Some of the Quotes from the show have been changed.

* * *

"Honestly Darren, how do you sleep at night?" Nancy asked.

"I had a gun pointed in my face Nance, how do you think I sleep?" Darren asked. He didn't think the lad would have the guts to show his face until he was walking back to the pub.

He saw him with the same jacket on, With multi-colored patches on the elbows.

Darren wasn't thinking. The flashbacks of the robbery were coming back. How Darren had allowed a pipsqueak to point gun in his face with his baby son feet away? As soon as he saw the lad's face, he grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.

"That's it….you're coming with me. Don't give me a reason to hurt you" Darren said. He dragged the lad back to the pub. Darren slammed him against the counter to force the lad to admit what he'd done, to Nancy...to everyone, but the lad wasn't giving anything away.

* * *

"I had my baby with me, you think you're a hard man….you're scum!" Darren shouted chucking him on the floor. Knowing what was good for him, the lad ran out. Darren thought that would be the end of it. He didn't think the lad had _four_ brothers that were going to barge into his pub.

"Whatever you think he did…..he didn't do it alright?" Joe said.

"Yeah whatever" Darren mumbled.

"I think it's best you all leave" Nancy said. "Now!" She shouted.

"Who do you think you're shouting at Sweetheart?" Sandy asked.

* * *

Mistaken identity. All six of the Roscoes giving Darren daggers. If the Mother of the gang hadn't shown up, who knows what could have happened. Convinced that they had Darren shitting himself they left, but knew that mum was going to give them a bollocking when they got back. They promised mum they'd be on their best behavior. "Getting mouthy with our landlord…typical" Sandy said as they started unpacking. "He asked for it" Freddie said. "He needs to know he can't treat his tenants like that"

"That Darren was lucky his wife was there, I'm more scared of her" Joe said.

"Ain't scared of pulling her though….did you see how fit she was?" Ziggy asked.

"You can rate the girls out of ten later, just get your grubby hands on those boxes" Joe ordered. After their Mum was settled Joe, Ziggy and Freddie went to the workplace they were renting. There was a figure watching them. When their backs were turned he walked up to the entrance and knocked.

* * *

"Hi….um…stupid question…..but are you lads mechanics?" The stranger asked. Freddie began to open his mouth, but Joe beat him to the punch.

"Yeah…..we're gonna be open soon" He said.

"I need a bit of help with my car….I don't want to put you out…..will this do?" The stranger pulled out a stack of cash. "You heard the man lads. Sir do you need a Tow? We can get it straight to you" Joe said.

"You don't have to call me Sir….it's Walker. Detective Walker" Walker said. From then on "Detective Walker" was their favourite customer. When the Roscoe brothers were in business He came around once a week. Always with a tip. Joe told Freddie and Ziggy to keep their relationship as "just business" but one night Walker came into the pub with a girl on his arm. Ziggy invited him over. "Zig, you know what Joe said…..keep it just business" Freddie said.

"Yeah…but Joe ain't here" Ziggy said smiling at Walker and his female friend. "Gents this is Ellen" Walker said introducing them.

* * *

"Ellen…lovely name " Ziggy said. "Can I get you a drink love?" Ziggy asked. She nodded and Ziggy took her to the counter. "So Detective, what brings you here?" Freddie asked.

"Ellen wanted a change" Walker said.

"Women eh?" Freddie said. "You might wanna keep her away from our Zig" Freddie said looking back at his brother.

"What about you Freddie? Anyone you like?" Walker asked. Freddie shrugged, trying to come up with a funny response when his phone rang.

"What…yeah mum…we're coming" Freddie excused himself and pulled Ziggy away from Walker's Ellen. When they got home, cop cars were parked outside. The brother's didn't have to knock on the door when Police stormed out of the house with their little brother.

"Get your hands off him!" Sandy yelled, rushing towards the officers.

* * *

"Mum….calm down, you don't wanna get banged up too" Freddie said. Sandy shrugged him off and opened the police car door. "Ring Joe, tell him to meet us there" Sandy said as she got in the police car with her son.

"Ring Joe…..Jase don't need Joe, he needs a fucking lawyer" Freddie said watching the police drive away with his family.

"Fred stop whining and just ring him" Ziggy said. They met each other at the station. Thanks to an appointed lawyer and police procedure they were able to get Little Jase out on bail.

"Mum I didn't rob anyone or a store. I swear!" Jase cried.

* * *

"I believe you love" Sandy said. "Joe sit next to him in the car yeah" Sandy asked. A police car drove Sandy, Joe and Jase home, while Ziggy and Freddie took the van. Freddie noticed the guilty brother Robbie on his phone in his room. Freddie grabbed his brother's phone and chucked it on the floor.

"Oi, mum got me that!" Robbie said.

"Is that all you've got to say? Jase just got arrested for shit that you did! As if Jase would be as stupid as you!" Freddie shouted.

"Yeah yeah…..I've heard all this before" Robbie said.

"Yeah but you ain't felt my fist before, now go downstairs and act like you give a shit" Freddie barked.

"They've got nothing on him Fred. Lighten up" Robbie said getting off the bed.

"Everything alright?" Joe asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't it be? Can't I talk to Rob without you Joe?" Freddie asked leaving the room. He felt useless at the house so he went out to the bar. Walker was alone this time.

* * *

"You alright?" Walker asked. Freddie told Walker what happened.

"If someone accused my little brother, and got him arrested, I'd make them pay" Walker said.

We've got a good idea who shopped him…..but…..we can't go after him" Freddie said.

"Why not? Is he an officer….like me?" Walker asked.

"Nah he's Darren Osborne….the landlord..._our_ landlord" Freddie said.

* * *

"We're business acquaintances, friends if you will. If you meant Darren Osborne…then as an abiding officer of the law maybe I can help you" Walker told him. He got Freddie another drink and sat closer towards him. Freddie was too depressed to notice.

"You can help us get Darren…..in a bad way?" Freddie asked.

"I can help your family get Darren back...In a _very_ bad way" Walker said as both men clinked their glasses together.


End file.
